


Imagine If We Dated and Formed an Intimate Bond haha jk.... unless???

by LemonsActuallyTasteOkay



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kinda, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Sleepy Sex, Spooning, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonsActuallyTasteOkay/pseuds/LemonsActuallyTasteOkay
Summary: Sapnap more like Slapnap----i only ship personas! both of the people in this work are straight males who are attracted to exclusively females!!! i don't want them to date irl that is very weird!!!!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 394





	Imagine If We Dated and Formed an Intimate Bond haha jk.... unless???

**Author's Note:**

> hi
> 
> DISCLAIMERS: i only ship personas! Sapnap and Dream are both STRAIGHT dudes! i dont want them to be together in real life either, thats kinda weird!!  
> this is my first time writing smut so i really apologize if anything seems iffy!

“I need you,” whispered the husky voice.

“Is that so?” Dream panted, looking at the boy straddling his lap. His hands squeezed the thighs on either side of his legs, earning a whine from the other. Sapnap buried his face into the crook of Dream’s neck, slightly grinding down on the blond’s lap. Biting back a moan, Dream managed to pick Sapnap up, the raven-haired wrapping his legs around Dream’s waist, and began to carry him to the bedroom.

“Dream, hurry, need you so bad, want you inside me,” Sapnap babbled, only to be dropped on the bed a few moments later. As he crawled on top of the boy, Dream snaked his hands under the other’s sweater, receiving a moan in response to cold hands on warm skin. 

Sapnap grabbed the blond’s face and pulled him down into a loving kiss. Dream nibbled his lover’s bottom lip, a non-verbal ask of consent, to which Sapnap happily complied. There really was no fight for dominance; Dream had total control of the situation. He used this to his advantage, exploring the other’s mouth with his tongue, trying to memorize every groove and muscle. Unfortunately, humans need air, which caused the two men to separate into flushed, panting messes. 

Dream rested his forehead on the younger’s, feeling up and down the boy’s sides. 

“Hhngh, Dream, please-” The groaned plea echoed in Dream’s mind. 

“Tell me what you want, baby,” the blond purred to him. Sapnap shuddered from how the other spoke. 

“Want- want you inside please- hah-” Sapnap breathed out, “Wanna r-rride you.” Dream stifled a moan at how lewd his boyfriend was speaking. 

“Yeah, we can do that,” he uttered. Dream kissed Sapnap’s cheek, then the corner of his mouth. His hands lifted up the hem of Sapnap’s dark, oversized turtleneck, pulling it off with some cooperation from the host’s part. 

Dream trailed his lips down to the crook of the tan boy’s neck, picking a spot and starting to pepper kisses onto the skin there. Dream licks the flesh a few times before biting down softly and beginning to suck. After a few moments, he let up, going back to peppering sweet pecks to the abused surface, only to go back to sucking. As he scattered love marks all across Sapnap’s bust, said man tightened his grip on the back of Dream’s hoodie, whimpering into the fabric of the hood as Dream leaned over his neck area. 

Dream slipped down lower to Sapnap’s chest, going over to one of his nipples, licking over it while toying with the other with a free hand. This elicited some pleasure from the other, Dream listening with great attention to every little sound he made. After about half a minute, which felt like hours to Sapnap, Dream switched sides, taking the other hardened nub into his mouth while he twisted and squeezed the other that was previously being coated with saliva. 

Sapnap writhed and whimpered as Dream teased his body, aggravating it to a state of intensified arousal. Dream caressing his inner thighs wasn’t helping. The skilled hands rubbed in all the right places for Sapnap.

“Mmm, stop teasing, you jerk,” Sapnap moaned. Dream brought his head up from resting it on Sapnap’s thigh, smirking. Things were going exactly as planned. Dream pulled himself up so he was over Sapnap again. The younger looked in his eyes, confusion masked by annoyance. That was until he felt a cold digit prod at his entrance. Sapnap gasped, instinctively snapping his thighs closed only to have them spread open again by Dream. 

Dream once again circled a lubed finger around Sapnap’s puckered hole. Said boy gripped his arms, whining and clenching his teeth. 

“Tell me what you want, Sap.”

“Hnn Dream!” Dream opened his mouth to let out another snide remark, but was interrupted. “Just fuck me, please!” 

At that, Dream shoved two fingers into the bottom boy, the latter moaning heavily. He continued thrusting his fingers in and out, effectively preparing Sapnap for what was to come. Sapnap practically screamed when a third finger was added. 

Dream pulled his hand away when he felt little resistance. Sapnap made a noise of protest as he tried to keep the digits inside of him. Dream chuckled as he laid down on his back, lightly patting his thighs; a silent invitation. 

“Saddle up, cowboy.”

Swinging one leg over Dream’s hips, Sapnap breathily chuckled at how banal and somewhat melodramatic the instruction sounded. His mouth watered with want as he lined himself up with Dream’s shaft. He teased Dream by rubbing the tip of Dream’s length against his hole; Dream groaned in response and settled his hands on Sapnap’s hips.

Sapnap seated himself quickly, the motion fluid and smooth. As he involuntarily threw his head back, Dream’s hand flew up to cover his mouth, which didn’t have any effect on muffling the deafening moan that spilled from his mouth. Sapnap trembled slightly from the amount of stimulation he had given himself. 

“Haah, hha Dream, you’re s-so big!” Sapnap moaned, moving his hips back and forth slightly. Dream dug his fingertips into Sapnap’s love handles, biting back another moan. He guided the other’s sides gently so that Sapnap was sliding lightly against his lap. 

Sapnap lifted himself up a bit before coming back down, hissing a bit at the feeling of the reentry of Dream into him. He gradually brought himself off the member higher and higher, crashing down faster and faster each time. He spread out his hands onto Dream’s chest for balance. Sapnap’s mouth hung open and was occupied with exhaling breathy pants. 

“The- hhng- noises you ma-ake are incredible,” Dream praised through all the groaning and moaning, “Have I ever told you  how much hearing you moan my name turns me on?” Sapnap shook his head as he laid down on Dream’s torso, still riding him the best he could in this position.

“Getting tired, baby?” The blond asked while petting Sapnap’s hair, Sapnap nodding lazily in response. “Alright then, hop up.” Sapnap whined at the order, but complied nonetheless, letting Dream’s dick slip out of him. Dream laid on his side, pulling Sapnap down so he was also laying on his side in front of Dream; this was also called spooning. 

Sapnap’s eyes fluttered closed when his body relaxed into the plush surfaces, especially the pillows. His breathing began to slow, only for him to almost choke when Dream slammed back into him. He started to whimper and moan, causing Dream to wrap an arm around Sapnap’s lower torso. 

“Shh, I’ve- ah- I gotchu, baby, I’ve got you,” Dream whispered to him, “You’re so good, you know that? Ah-hah! Shit, Sap, you feel so good. Such a pretty boy, too. You’re just great altogether and I love you a whole lo-” 

Sapnap cried out loudly, gripping onto whatever part of the blond he could get ahold of. He gritted his teeth. “Right there! Dream! Harder oh god don’t stop!”

Dream huffed out a smile, concluding he had found the boy’s prostate. “You like that?”

“Yesyesyesyesyesyes! Oh my god! So close! Please!” Sapnap begged.

Dream snapped his hips up into Sapnap, pulling almost all the way out before forcing his way back in. This made the ravenette see stars, if his screams were anything to go by. 

“Oh, god, cumming! Dream! I’m cumming! Yes, there! Oh, fuck- I’m-!” With that, Sapnap came onto the comforter, Dream helping him ride out his high. Dream thrusted in particularly deep, biting onto Sapnap’s tan shoulder to keep himself from being too loud, and came as well. He shallowly thrusted a few more times before pulling out, observing the seed leaking out of Sapnap.

After getting tissues and a wet washcloth for Sapnap, the two spent a good couple minutes wiping everything down to make sure nothing would be semi-dirty in the morning. 

“I love you, Dream,” Sapnap said, reclaiming the spot as little spoon now that he was wearing underwear and Dream’s hoodie (which was very oversized on him). Dream hugged him from behind, pajama pants warming Sapnap’s legs just as Sapnap’s torso was warming Dream’s shirtless chest. 

“Love you too, Snapmap. Mm, my clothes have always looked better on you.”

“Because it reminds you of how short I am-”

“Because it reminds me of how short you are.”

Sapnap huffed and shut his eyes. Dream was a jerk, but he was Sapnap’s jerk.

**Author's Note:**

> sapnap be like: i wuv you dweam  
> dream: lol short  
> sapnap: single dhmu only the real ones know


End file.
